villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jared (The Walking Dead)
Jared is a character and an antagonist in the AMC television series The Walking Dead. He serves as a recurring antagonist in Season 7 and in Season 8. Jared is a member of The Saviors who is frequently seen during Kingdom's weekly tributes and is one of Gavin's men. He is particularly sadistic and cowardly, even among other Saviors, whose reckless, violent nature stands in stark contrast to Gavin's more affable and level-headed nature. He is portrayed by Joshua Mikel, who also portrayed Steven Conners. Biography Season 7 Jared is first seen during one of Kingdom's weekly tributes, antagonizing Richard, one of King Ezekiel's top men. After a brief fight, Ezekiel orders Richard to back off since the members of Kingdom don't usually pick up a fight on nobody. Jared then starts throwing "free punches" to Richard and is eventually stopped by Gavin, who points out that Ezekiel has been good to them so far and has done nothing to deserve a bad treatment. Later, during another one of Kingdom's weekly tributes, Jared once again starts antagonizing Richard and demands him to hand over his gun, calling him a "bad boy". Richard initially refuses, prompting Jared to draw his weapon. Ezekiel orders Richard to hand over his weapon, which he does albeit reluctantly. After a brief argument, Jared gets angered and tries to pistol-whip Richard but is stopped by Morgan who hits him with his stick. Jared takes Morgan's stick and hits both Richard and Morgan with it and is stopped by Benjamin who trips him over. Gavin then tells Ezekiel that if their problems doesn't stop, he might need to take out Richard for good as an example. When the next tribute is deliberately ruined by Richard, who hides one of the cantaloupes, Gavin orders Jared to shoot Richard as a payment. However, Jared turns tables on Richard after noticing that he is willing to die for the sake of Kingdom and instead shoots Benjamin in the leg. Angered, Gavin orders Jared to return Morgan's stick and get back to the truck. The next day, Gavin finds out that Benjamin died and furiously orders Jared to start walking back to the outpost. He is not present when Morgan subsequently strangles Richard to death in front of the Kingdom and the Saviors. Season 8 Sometime later, Gavin transferred Jared to the Satellite Outpost, possibly because of him frequently disobeying his orders and for killing Benjamin. When Jesus and Tara arrest a group of Saviors during the attack on the outpost, Jared is seen among them. When Jared spots Morgan, he sarcastically asks whether he was transferred too. Morgan, still angry about what happened to Benjamin, draws his gun and attempts to shoot Jared in the heart but is stopped by Jesus. He, along with the rest of the Saviors, is then taken prisoner. The captured Saviors are then taken to the Hilltop. During the escort, Jared repeadedly taunts Morgan for Benjamin's death and even insults him for wearing his armor, prompting Morgan to aim his gun at him, only for a herd of walkers to interrupt them. In the heat of the moment, Jared and a bunch of other Saviors escape to the woods but are quickly caught by Morgan, who starts shooting them one by one, before being stopped by Jesus. At the Hilltop, Jared shows signs of ungratefullness, refusing to eat an apple and even trying to escape when he and the fellow Saviors are imprisoned inside a cage. Maggie shows that she is not to be messed with and easily subdues and knocks out Jared during his unsuccessful escape attempt. Later, Jared is seen trying to cut his binds with a piece of wood and is stopped by Alden, not wanting him and the rest of the Saviors to cause any more trouble. He is present when Maggie shoots Dean for revenge when Simon took out one of the Hilltop residents, shocking him and the rest. After Gavin's death, Henry repeatedly demands to know which one of them killed his brother, much to Jared's annoyance. Maggie takes him and the rest of the Saviors as hostages during Simon's attack, but Simon quickly dismisses them as "used goods", not caring whether or not they die. The following night, Henry opens up the cage and threatens to start shooting the Saviors one by one, if his brother's killer doesn't start showing up. Unfortunately a mass infection starts spreading out and during the heat of moment, Jared and the rest manage to escape with Henry's assault rifle. Rick and Morgan are captured by the Saviors when they are looking for them near an abandoned dive bar. Jared demands that they should take Rick to Negan alive, but Rick offers them to return safely back to the Hilltop in order to give their injured friends proper treatment. Jared is the first one to see through Rick's lie and he especially doesn't trust Morgan since he strangled Richard to death. When Jared is about to kill the infected team members so they can keep moving on, Morgan interrupts him by saying that he did intend to kill all of them from the get go, prompting Jared to try and kill him. Suddenly, a herd of walkers burst in and the Saviors free Rick and Morgan so they can help. Jared is more reluctant and tries to kill them but is stopped by one of his team members in anger. Jared decides to escape and leave his friends to die but is followed by Morgan. Jared manages to sneak up on him and almost kills him with his own stick. Morgan quickly gains the upper hand and throws Jared across the room and then traps him behind a grate and grabs him by the jacket, allowing a group of walkers to devour him while he is shrieking in agony, begging for him to let go. Later, Morgan confesses to Henry that he killed the man who killed his brother. Episode appearances Season 7 *7x02: "The Well" *7x10: "New Best Friends" *7x13: "Bury Me Here" Season 8 *8x02: "The Damned" *8x03: "Monsters" *8x06: "The King, the Widow, and Rick" *8x08: "How's It Gotta Be" *8x11: "Dead or Alive Or" *8x13: "Do Not Send Us Astray" *8x14: "Still Gotta Mean Something" *8x16: "Wrath" (Hallucination) Trivia *He is one of the worst Saviors met so far, earning the hostility of Ezekiel, Richard, Benjamin, Morgan, Maggie and even his own boss, Gavin and fellow Savior, Alden. Category:Minion Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Image Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence